


Daddy's Hands

by pintsizedrogue



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxious!Rhett, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Impostor Syndrome, M/M, Smut, Submissive!Rhett, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizedrogue/pseuds/pintsizedrogue
Summary: Rhett's anxiety and impostor syndrome reaches a breaking point, but Link has a plan to take care of his baby boy for a night. Plans change only slightly when Rhett's daddy kink just... slips out! Fluffy smut.





	Daddy's Hands

Rhett had been struggling that week, and Link knew exactly what he needed.

Normally his partner took control of their sexual encounters, proving to be a loving, dominating top, and Link never had any complaints. Well, rarely. There was just this insistent little part of him that wanted to break Rhett down and get inside his head, to wander around in that brain of his and push a few select buttons; repair some broken connections and break apart those that no longer served any positive purpose. He hated seeing his love get into those downward spirals, and desperately wanted to do something more than sit by and try to be comforting.

Link made a half-hearted effort to focus as he sat through meeting after meeting, but his mind had already switched to autopilot. A plan to help Rhett de-stress, to become pliable in Link's loving hands, began to crystallize. They hadn't carpooled today, so he could surprise Rhett with takeout from one of his favorite spots. That's how it would begin...

"Babe, I'm home!" Link called, dropping his keys on the side table. "Come get dinner!" He paused and listened until he heard shuffling footsteps descending the carpeted stairs. Link hummed to himself as he moved to the kitchen and began to unpack carton after carton of food. He had nearly bought one of everything.

"Now don't you dare tease me about how much food I got for us, mister. I don't think either of us have been in the mood to cook lately and this will last for a few days." He removed the final items from the bag and surveyed the spread, quite satisfied. A sniffle behind him drew his attention. Link turned to see his husband standing in the doorway, hunched over, green eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Oh, honey." Link rushed over and pulled his husband into his arms. Rhett was still for only a moment before dissolving, burying his face into Link’s shoulder. A stifled sob erupted from Rhett's throat as tears fell hot and fast. Link held him as he cried, putting a hand on his head and stroking the thick blonde hair he had always adored. "It's OK," he soothed. "We're gonna sit down and eat, and you can get it all out, okay bo?"

After a few minutes, Link gently lead to the couch. Rhett dropped down with a thud, his wet, red face betraying his emotional state. He held tightly to Link's hand and tugged when he made to move back into the kitchen, pleading silently for him to stay.

"Oh, baby." Link cooed, placing a cool hand to Rhett's hot cheek. "I'm just going to the kitchen to grab dinner, alright? I'll be back in a jiffy!" His partner relented, looking dejected. Link mused over what could be causing such trouble while he planted a quick kiss on Rhett’s forehead. Whatever it was, it must be serious. The blonde was definitely the quieter of the pair, but this level of quiet was unusual.

Link padded back to the living room, arms full of containers of food and two big glasses of water in his hands. Rhett accepted a container and ate mindlessly, while his partner tried to stay quiet and patient, watching carefully. When he was done, Rhett pulled his knees up to his chest and stared blankly at the TV.

"Alright babe, are you gonna spill or do I have to pry it out of you?"

Rhett sighed and unfolded his long limbs, his eyes cast downwards. "I, uh... I'm just anxious, Linkster." His partner waited for him to continue. "I feel like I don't deserve this, any of this. I'm just some kid from North Carolina who was supposed to be a mediocre engineer, not an entertainer. I'm not talented enough, I'm not hot enough. I... I don't know how you and the crew manage to put up with pulling my dead weight along all the time. I never should have ended up with you, all I’ve done is hold you back… I’m afraid this is all going to come crashing down around me some day and I’ll end up alone.” Tears had returned to the blonde’s face and were racing down his cheeks, disappearing into his beard. Link reached up both hands to gently wipe them away and squirmed so he could better face his husband.

"Rhett James McLaughlin," came the stern reply. "You are the most dedicated, hardworking, and talented person I've ever met.” Link punctuated this statement by planting soft kisses all over his partners face. “You work harder than anyone on the crew – “ he paused, thinking for a moment. “Except maybe Stevie.” Rhett let out a weak laugh as Link climbed onto the other man’s lap, straddling his legs. “You are so smart it scares me sometimes. You figure things out far ahead of me so often it’s almost irritating.” It was Link’s turn to smile, as he continued slowly kissing Rhett, moving from his face to his neck and clavicle. A light nibble elicited a soft growl that emanated from deep within his lover’s throat. Link pushed his partners arms down to his sides. “Relax, babe. Let me take care of you.” Lips grazed skin as Rhett’s body settled back into the couch. “I want you. I love you. I will never leave you. You are mine, and I am yours.” Hands slid into dirty blonde hair and gave a gentle tug. “Do you understand me, sugar?”

Link gazed into Rhett’s eyes, nearly losing himself in the endless green. A slow nod returned him to their current situation. “Good. And as for not feeling attractive… Well, that’s definitely something I can assist with.” Rhett leaned in with a whine as Link stepped off the couch and stood. He paused, deep in thought as to what steps to take next. The blonde wiggled forward to the edge, waiting impatiently.

“Stand up.” Link finally said. “You’re going to strip for me, slowly. And for each item of clothing you take off, you have to tell me something you love about yourself.” He took a step back and crossed his arms, a smirk flitting across his face as he waited for his lover to begin. Rhett took a deep, shaky breath and slowly rose from the couch. Staring into Link’s eyes, he began to peel off his hoodie. One lanky arm was free, then another. Shrugging his shoulders he let it fall to the floor.

“Come on, baby. Tell me something you admire about yourself.”

“I… I work hard. I put in long hours at the office and try to make everything as good as it can be.”

Link cooed, cupping Rhett’s chin in his hand before placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Good job, honey. Keep going.” Next came the t-shirt, mussing up his long hair as it was pulled over his head.

“I’m healthy and in decent shape, despite my back.” Murmured encouragement came from his partner as Link drank in the sight. Rhett’s broad chest was finally exposed, a light dusting of blonde hair drawing the attention of his husband’s fingers. Nimble fingers traced circles around sensitive nipples, providing an encouraging pinch when Rhett moved slowly to pull down his sweats.

Link couldn’t help but stare at the bulge in Rhett’s boxers as he deliberately removed another layer. God, he wanted to get his hands on him, all over him. Throw the man over the couch and fuck him till he was shivering, whimpering, and full of Link’s cum. The thought, and the sight of Rhett’s excitement, caused a forcible twitch in Link’s own crotch. He refocused on Rhett - his own pleasure would come later. His baby needed his full attention tonight.

“Come on, darling. What else?”

Rhett stepped out of his sweats, gently pushing them to the side with socked feet. “I’ve grown, emotionally, I mean.” He paused, casting an anxious glance at Link. “I’ve learned how to share my emotions and not bottle them up as much anymore.”

Link beamed with pride. “Come here, baby. You did so good!” Rhett almost collapsed into his partner’s arms, burying his face in Link’s dark mop of hair.

“Thank you.” Link barely heard the breathy response, but he certainly felt the familiar friction of Rhett rubbing against his abdomen. Reaching up, he buried his hands in his partner’s hair, rubbing the scalp and giving gentle tugs that elicited the most heart-stopping gasps. Link slipped a hand down, caressing his partner’s neck, ever so lightly tickling his collarbones. Rhett raised his head, eyes dark with desire. “Please touch me, please…”

A fiendish grin spread across the brunette’s face. “You want me to touch you, baby? You want me to feel how hard you are for me?” A nibble at Rhett’s earlobe, another at his lips. “You know how hot you make me, darlin’. Rubbing on me like a dog in heat, showing me how good you are for me. My beautiful Rhett…” Link trailed off, hands lazily traveling over the expanse of his lovers chest. Another kiss, deeper this time, softly exploring. Link pulled away, his erection throbbing, begging for friction, for the touch of deft fingers. “Come on, bo. Let’s go upstairs.”

Rhett dropped softly on the bed, gently tugging a pillow over to support his head. It was only now that Link stripped, dropping his clothes piece by piece onto the wooden floor. He padded over to the bed, committing the beautiful imagery to memory. His gorgeous husband, lying prone on their bed, ready, willing, adoring. Link bent down, kissing Rhett passionately and wrapping his arms around his lovers body. He suddenly yanked him closer, bringing that delectable ass to rest on the very edge of the bed. Rhett yelped into Link’s mouth and rushed to free himself of his boxers.

Link extricated himself from the embrace and sunk to his knees, pulling his partner’s legs up to rest on his shoulders. Rhett trembled as delicate kisses grazed his skin, first on his exposed knees, and traveling to his inner thighs. He sunk his hands into his partner’s hair, clinging tightly, as if Link was his only anchor to the world. Link could hardly move fast enough, no longer able to ignore Rhett’s pulsing need. He spread his lover’s legs wider, leaning in to lick Rhett’s tight ass. He started with wide, luscious licks over the man’s perineum, gradually zeroing in on his flush hole. Rhett squirmed and wailed, pushing forward onto Link’s tongue. The brunette squeezed his partner’s ass with one hand, stroking Rhett’s leaking cock with the other. The blonde was practically going mad with need, thrusting into each lick, begging and murmuring.

The brunette snaked his hand out from under Rhett’s ass and searched the air bedside him for the nightstand drawer. Eventually he made contact and fumbled out a bottle of lube. He was about to pump a few generous squirts onto his fingers when Rhett let out a throaty whisper.

“Please, Daddy…” Rhett writhed and moaned. “Please fuck me, I wanna be your good boy.”

The bottle of lube fell to the floor with a gentle thud.

“Oh gosh, Rhett.” Link saw stars. His face flushed as the rest of the blood in his body rushed instantly to his dick. This was entirely unfamiliar territory. Link was typically the submissive, and he had his suspicions about Rhett’s softer side, but this… This was new. And fuck, was it ever hot. Rhett twisted and raised his head up to look at his lover’s face, a glint of fear in his eyes. Link sprang upwards and leaned into him, kissing fiercely, willing his lips to speak all the words he couldn’t form. When they finally broke apart, tears were welling up in Rhett’s eyes. Link was overcome with love and tenderness, amazed that his lover was willing to share this deeply hidden piece of himself. “Oh, Rhett. My beautiful baby boy…” Link trailed off, petting hair that was now damp and dark with sweat. “You’re so perfect, baby. I love you, darling, and I love being your daddy. I’m gonna take care of you, alright sweetheart?” He dipped down for another deep kiss. Rhett’s eyes fluttered as he relaxed back into the mattress.

Link recovered the lube and slicked up his fingers. One hand returned to Rhett’s thick cock, still standing at attention, as the other slid down to his waiting ass. The brunette watched, inadvertently holding his breath, as his finger slowly disappeared into the tight pink hole. Rhett felt soft, silky, and oh so tight. A high pitched whine escaped the blonde’s mouth as he panted, wriggling as waves of discomfort and pleasure swelled through his body.

“You’re such a good boy, Rhett. Such a good boy for daddy,” Link gasped. “You’re so smooth, baby… I can’t wait to get my cock inside you and fill you with my cum.” Rhett wailed, pushing himself forward onto Link’s finger. He took this as encouragement to continue, slipping in a second finger, waiting for his partner’s breathing to return to something resembling a steady pattern before he resumed thrusting. “My beautiful boy,” he murmured, eyes glued to the beautiful sight in front of him. “You’re taking my fingers so well, you’re so gorgeous, so perfect, bo.”

Rhett whined another breathy moan. Link couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to be inside more than he needed to breathe. Eyes fixed on Rhett’s flushed face, he lubed himself up and aligned with his bo. “Oh fuck,” Link moaned, unable to keep himself from babbling as he slid in. “God, baby, you feel incredible… Fuck!” Rhett’s hole greedily accepted Link’s cock as he cried out in pleasure. Link bent over to grasp the mop of dirty blonde hair, pumping Rhett’s leaking dick with his other hand. He gained speed as he grew more and more crazed with lust, pumping in and out, muttering unintelligible praise.

“Oh, Daddy, please! I’m so close, I’m gonna cum for you! Gonna paint my chest with my cum for you!” Rhett whimpered. Link groaned and quickened the pace of his strokes on his lover’s cock.

“Cum for me, baby boy. Show me how much you love your daddy.” Link grunted and pushed into a final thrust. His hips stuttered and slammed into Rhett as they both rode blissful waves. The blonde cried out as cum sprayed across his chest, shivering as he felt Link shoot his seed deep inside him. Exhausted, Link nearly collapsed onto his lover. Rhett curled into him, pulling him down to rest on his sticky chest. They were entirely too spent to care. Long fingers slid into Link’s dark hair as Rhett breathed deep of his partner’s scent. Link stirred to plant a gentle kiss on his boy’s forehead. “I love you, baby.” A shy smile flitted across Rhett’s face as his apple cheeks went pink. Link always knew just how to take care of his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos so appreciated! :) Thanks for reading! <3  
> And thanks for forgiving my choices in titles.. hah!


End file.
